This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Current vehicle safety systems are configured to inform a driver when his or her vehicle is too close to another vehicle, thereby giving the driver time to take evasive action as necessary. While current safety systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, it would be desirable to have a safety system, which when included with a subject vehicle, helps drivers of vehicles surrounding the subject vehicle keep a safe distance from the subject vehicle. The present teachings satisfy this need in the art, as well as numerous other needs.